All Heroes
A Hero 'is a being or person that has been summoned to wage battle in Mobile Legends. They are the player-controlled character in ''Mobile Legends. There are currently '''87 heroes as of this moment in Mobile Legends. You can play the Weekly Free Heroes available within the game's rotation and you also have the option of buying new heroes with (BP), , , or . The minimal package for Battle Points starts at with the maximizing at , Hero Fragments start at maxing at . Tickets start at , maxing at , while Diamond packages start at and maxing at . Skins and Heroes can only be also bought with Diamonds, Lucky Spin can also reward you with Heroes or Skins and reset reward every week, accessible by going to Shop in the main menu and tapping Lucky Spin, There is also another way to buy Heroes and Skins, by going to the Fragment Shop you need , , and Fragments which are a bit difficult to obtain. The game rewards you with some early Battle Points in order to buy your first heroes and not to be stuck with the same heroes to play. Note: Freya is the only hero that can't be bought with the game's currency. She can only be bought by recharging for diamonds. [[Odette|'Odette']]' and Faramis' can also only be obtained in special event or bought in the Fragment Shop. Every hero falls under a category based on their Primary stats and Play style, there are: Cancelled/Unreleased Heroes Trivia *Rafaela, Johnson, Layla, Cyclops, and Saber are members of the S.A.B.E.R. Squad. **After Patch Notes 1.2.76, They added new entry voices. **All the name of their skins are matched from the name of the squad. ***Strangely, Cyclops has been renamed to Blaster from Exploder (In the Advance Server). The reasons for renaming are still unknown. *Angela, Gusion, Hanabi, Harley and Grock are members of V.E.N.O.M. **This squad rivals S.A.B.E.R. in control of a metropolitan alternate universe. **Each corresponding heroes have their own lores and background stories, with provided comics and illustration. **Despite their squad name, none of the members' (Vespid, Emperor Scorpion, Nephila, Octopus and Monitor Lizard) venoms are actually neither fatal nor harmful enough to humans. ***In fact, Vespid venom can actually be mixed with medicine and be used as an injected remedy to cure a number of illness. *Miya, Balmond, Saber, Nana and Alucard are the only heroes who have their voice lines and actor changed. *Diggie, Nana, Harley, Harith, Angela and Chang'e are the only child-looking heroes in the game. **This was also true for Lolita before she was reworked. She now looks more like a teenager. **Although, Chang'e is actually a couple thousands of years old. *Vale, Valir, Kadita, Grock, and Uranus are heroes with the powers of Greek classical elements. *Angela, Rafaela, Minotaur and Estes are only heroes can heal themselves and nearby allies. *Johnson, Alpha, Angela, Jawhead, X.Borg and Saber are only the heroes who are robots and mechanicals. **Most of them are Cyborgs, except Angela and Jawhead that are fully mechanical heroes. **Cyclops' S.A.B.E.R. Squad skin is the only fully mechanical hero who is originally biological. The reasons for this change are unknown. * Some heroes have Seasonal/Special skins which are: **Miya/Alucard, Layla/Clint, Gusion/Lesley have their Valentine's skins. ***All of them are featured on the loading screen of the game. **Clint/Freya, Akai, Hayabusa/Kagura, and now, Claude/Fanny have their Summer skins. ***All of them agot to be featured as well, with the exception of Akai. **Eudora, Miya, Odette/Lancelot, Karina and Gord have their Christmas skins. **Nana, Alucard, Fanny, Minotaur, Hilda, Alpha, Moskov, Estes, Franco and Vexana have their Ranked Mode Season Exclusive skins. ***As of now, only Nana's skin has been reworked. **Roger and Lolita have their Halloween skins. **Bruno, Lesley, and Harley have their Bruno Cup skins. *Roger and Selena are the only two heroes that can transform even in the early game. *Most heroes in the game have been reworked at least once in their model and/or one or multiple skills (not including the most recent heroes). **Johnson, Lolita, Sun, Clint, Akai, Hayabusa, Minotaur, Bane, Kagura and Nana were reworked almost completely, including their skills and model. ***Clint was the very first hero to be reworked. He is also the only hero whose rework was specifically aimed to nerf him, as he was considered too powerful and less tactical than intended; all the other reworked heroes received significant buffs in playstyle, with Johnson now being one of the top heroes in the game. **Alice, Natalia, and Gord got their model reworked, but with less significant changes to their skills. **Chou, Zilong, Eudora, Freya, Franco and Layla got their models considerably reworked, but kept almost identical skills. **Kagura, Vexana, Gatotkaca, Yi Sun-Shin, Hayabusa and Raphaela got a rework in their skills, but kept the same model. **Almost every other hero only got minor reworks of some sort in their model, portrait or skills, or were changed only in early stages of the game (Miya, Tigreal,...) and left basically untouched since then. ***A particular case regards Roger, who had a minor rework after Patch 1.2.70. The only change was the cigarette he put in his mouth being removed because of the international laws regarding cigarettes. Now, he can be seen on his entry animation putting a wolf pin on his coat (it also applies for his Dark Gent skin, but with a rose instead) . A similar change for the same reason was made to Yi Sun-Shin's skin "Apocalypse Agent" 's entry animation, where he no longer smokes a cigarette but can be seen drinking water from a flask. *Miya, Saber, Alucard and Gord are the only heroes with Legendary skins. **Saber's is the only one who can transform as it is seen upon his hero select animation, executing his ultimate skill, and his recall animation. **Lesley is pressumed to have her own within this year, however. *Lesley, Harley, Gusion, Martis, Moskov, Hanzo, Lancelot, Guinevere and Odette are the only heroes with full names. *Alucard and Clint are the only heroes with their default skin to be remade with different entry but not their complimentary skins. (Lone Hero and Fiery Inferno for Alucard and Sun 'n' Sand for Clint.) **Although Kagura having a complimentary skin (Flower Season), her entries were bit different for comparing her default skin. **Miya, Karina, Franco, Eudora, Lolita, Hayabusa, Chou and Sun are also the only heroes with the entries of their complimentary skins to be changed without re-modelling after their first skin re-model. *Many heroes are directly inspired by characters from Magic Rush, another game developed by Moonton (but published by Elex in Google Play). **Some of them shares the same design, such as Alpha, Akai, Helcurt, and Ruby. **Others have the same voice acting and quotes, such as Franco, Bane, Fanny and Nana (this may have been a choice to reduce production times and costs). *Alucard, Karrie, Minotaur, Valir, Irithel, and Martis all have inferno-themed skins. **They are named Hellfire/Inferno Squad, but it's never said in the game, most likely, because it isn't official. **Other heroes like Gord and Tigreal also have inferno-themed skins. *Balmond, Nana, Karina and Eudora are the only heroes to have 3 complimentary skins with their same entry. **Saber, Alucard and Gord were like this until Alucard's default skin were revamped and Saber and Gord's first and second skin. *Hylos is the only hero who doesn't have a complimentary skin with his same entry of his default skin. *The only pair/group of heroes with a buff or bonus when playing together are Lesley and Harley. **In the future, some bonuses might be given to other pair/group of related heroes, such as S.A.B.E.R. Squad, Lancelot and Odette, Karina and Selena, Vale and Valir, etc. *The current list of Sibling Heroes are as follows: **Lesley/Harley (the only pair to have a special buff for them in-game) **Lancelot/Guinevere **Karina/Selena **In Kimmy's early development stages, she was pressumed to be released as Layla's sister, this idea was scratched however as Kimmy was instead a Moniyan Ally whilst Layla is an Eruditio. ***In addition to this, her original name was Mary, Splat Queen. *Only three heroes recieved the limited edition, special King of Fighters collaborational skins, namely: **Karina - Leona (the most common non-Elite skin in-game) **Guinevere - Athena Asamiya **Chou - Iori Yagami *The current list of heroes with romantic relationships are as follows: **Lancelot/Odette (Lovers) ***They are the most obvious lovers in-game but with no special buff for them in-game. **Khufra/Esmeralda (Enemies?) ***Although it is often speculated that Khufra and Esmeralda had been lovers in the past, this is untrue. In fact, it might be Esmeralda's ancestor instead, or a fellow astrologer. She is able to feel sorrow for the past failure of a love, but nevertheless, took the task upon herself to lock Khufra in his boundaries. **Hayabusa/Kagura (Lovers) ***Formerly assumed to be childhood friends, it was later confirmed that the two had been 'Childhood Sweethearts' instead. **Gusion/Guinevere (???) ***Although their relationship is unknown, it is a fact that the two of them show mutual affection and love for one another, although unnoticed, it is definitely mutual. Guinevere, however, might be engaged by agreement to one of Gusion's brothers. **Harith/Nana (???) ***It was said that Nana had feelings for Harith, though the latter rejected and insisted that she stay clear of him in worry of her safety. *Miya and Aurora are the only heroes in the game who can freeze enemies. *Zhask and Lunox are the only heroes with more than 3 active abilities without transforming. **The latter has the most number of abilities with 5, surpassing Zhask (with 4). ***However, her first and second skills are upgraded simultaneously and share cooldown time when one is used; thus they could be tecnically be counted as two versions of the same skill, similar to her ultimate. *Some heroes get particular repainted versions of their existing skins. **Karina ***Spider Lily ****White/Pink, Winter ****Yellow/Orange, Autumn **Hayabusa ***Future Enforcer ****Yellow/Red, Iron ***Sushi Master ****White/Purple, ????? **Kagura ***Cherry Witch ****White/Purple, Amethyst Wizard **Gatotkaca ***Arhat King ****White/Gold, Steeler **Hanabi ***Viper ****Blue/Green, Emerald Viper **Zilong ***Elite Warrior ****White/Black, Dragon Warrior ****Violet/White, Argenta Warrior (the most commonly used colored skin in the game) **Roger ***Phantom Pirate ****Maroon/Red, Fire Pirate **Gusion ***Dangerous Liaison ****Pink/White, Romantic Liaison *Upon introduction of Mastery Codes, there are also a couple of heroes recieving a Sacred Statue. Sacred Statues grants +5 star-raising bonus points and can only be used in 5v5 matches. The heroes are as follows: **Obtainable via 50 Twilight Coins ***Eudora, Thunderbolt Sorcerer ***Miya, Moonlight Arrow ***Zilong, Glorious General ***Tigreal, Fearless Spirit ***Gusion, Blade Killer ***Pharsa, Flying Wing ***Alucard, Blade of Lightning ***Angela, Lovely Puppet ***Lesley, Master Gunner **Obtainable only for returning Players ***Lancelot, Soul Blade **Obtainable via MSC Event ***Leomord, Loyal Knight * Category:Heroes